(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor with shock-absorption rubber strips at a bottom thereof, where the air compressor bottom plate is combined to at least one shock-absorption rubber strip so as to assure that the air compressor will not move when the air compressor is actuated.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a prior art air compressor is actuated, the components will vibrate so that it is possible that the air compressor will displace. However, this is undesirable, especially as the air compressor is placed on the rear cover of a car engine or is installed at a higher place. In actuation, the casing of the air compressor will fall down due to the vibration.